Entre vrai et faux semblant
by Snapedragon
Summary: De quel côté se trouve t-elle maintenant ?Voilà la pauvre Sam embarquée dans une drôle d'histoire...Des promesses, des trahisons, des fantômes et des morts-vivants...Va t-elle s'en sortir indemne ?


Bon bah voilà…J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait très de fanfics de Resident Evil en français…Je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas te mette à en écrire. Du coup je suis allé chercher dans mes carnet celle que j'avais déjà commencé. Enfin commencé et un grand mot. Je travaille d'une drôle de façon. Généralement je fais un court résumé des scènes. Puis j'écris en suivant le fil…Et la plupart du temps, c'est d'un compliqué parce que je rédiges six mois après…De ce fait la plupart des choses que j'avais en tête se sont déjà envolés…Alors s'il vous plaît soyez patient que ce soit avec cette fic ou avec toutes celles que je vais entreprendre…Bon…Je me suis un peu trop étendu sur le sujet. Je me tais et je vous laisse lire…Ha ! Un dernier mot : Reviews !

La centrifuge venait enfin de finir son dernier tour. Elle prit le spécimen avant de le passer sous le microscope électronique. Les cellules s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Enfilant une paire de gants noirs, elle ouvrit l'une des armoires réfrigérantes qui se trouvaient au fond de son laboratoire. Elle prit délicatement l'une des ampoules. Elle contenait un puissant virus. La jeune femme savait qu'elle devait faire très attention. N'avait-elle pas participée à sa création ? Elle revint près du microscope, la mort dans la main. Elle attrapa une nouvelle pipette et prit un échantillon dans l'ampoule. Elle injecta alors le produit sous le microscope et observa attentivement la réaction chimique qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le virus attaqua les cellules les dévorant avec férocité. Samantha étudiait avec soin espérant un miracle. Au bout de quelques secondes il ne restait plus rien. Le virus avait tout désagrégé. Elle poussa un profond soupir. Elle venait encore d'échouer. La tentative numéro 273 rejoignit ses autres fiascos. Samantha écrivit sur son rapport l'observation et fit quelques gribouillis qui l'aideraient pour le numéro 274. Elle le posa ensuite violemment sur son bureau avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Après deux nuits éprouvantes passées dans le laboratoire d'Umbrella située dans le centre-ville de Seattle, Samantha décida de prendre l'air. Elle venait de plancher sur la création d'un nouveau 'vaccin' tout ce week-end. Et franchement elle en avait marre.

Elle sortit de son laboratoire et le ferma à clé. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne. Encore une fois elle se retrouvait seule. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Après tout elle adorait travailler seule. Si on lui avait adjoint un partenaire elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle en aurait fait. La plupart étaient des idiots patentés qui ne faisaient qu'obéir aux ordres de la sphère supérieure. De vrais petits robots. Samantha haussa les épaules.

'_Je suis pareille non ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Détruire la vie des autres…Magnifique.'_

Toujours absorbée dans ses sombres pensées elle continua d'errer dans les couloirs. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait. Elle prit l'ascenseur et appuya sur plusieurs boutons afin de remonter au niveau du parking. Elle évita de regarder vers le haut. Elle sentait le regard des caméras. Cette mauvaise habitude de tout surveiller était d'un pénible mais elle devait s'y faire. Elle arriva finalement devant l'abri en acier du gardien. En l'entendant arriver, il releva la tête de son playboy. Samantha poussa un soupir dans sa tête en voyant cela.

'_Ha…Ces gars…Quels abrutis !'_

Il fit un large sourire à la grande brune en blouse blanche.

« Docteur Walsh…Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien. Merci Clay. Pouvez-vous m'ouvrir la porte ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Clay appuya sur un bouton et le sas du parking s'ouvrit. Samantha poursuivit son chemin. Elle sentit le regard obscène du gardien se poser sur elle. Elle se retint de lui envoyer en pleine tête sa sacoche et fit comme si de rien n'était.

Elle traversa ensuite le parking en direction de sa voiture. Un modeste cadeau de la compagnie pour son excellent 'travail' : une BMW bleue métallisée.

'_Tu parles d'un travail…Je me tirais bien une balle mais… Pas maintenant…Je ne peux pas me le permettre…'_

Elle sortit la clé de sa poche avant de l'introduire dans la portière. Elle ouvrit la porte et balança son attaché-case; à l'arrière. Il n'y avait rien d'important à l'intérieur. Elle leva les yeux vers le rétroviseur. Elle avait vraiment l'air fatigué. Sa queue de cheval laissait transparaître plusieurs mèches qui retombaient sur ses yeux vairons. L'un était vert tandis que l'autre était d'un bleu gris profond. Poussant un profond soupir, elle attacha sa ceinture, mit le contact et démarra en trombe. Elle passa plusieurs niveaux de sécurité passant son badge dans la borne à chaque point de contrôle. Elle sortit finalement de l'atmosphère étouffante du building.

Il faisait nuit dans la ville froide. L'hiver était arrivé depuis peu. Le brouillard étendait son voile ouateux engloutissant les brillantes lumières des immeubles. Elle appréciait ses moments de calme mais elle ressentait aussi un profond malaise. Finalement elle y mit fin en allumant la radio. Elle prit l'autoroute en direction de la banlieue de Seattle. La plupart des employés d'Umbrella habitait à l'intérieur même de la ville dans l'un des nombreux immeubles que la compagnie possédait. Mais Samantha avait préféré louer une petite maison près de Tacoma. Elle chantonna tranquillement en battant la mesure sur le volant. Samantha avait croisé peu de voitures. Après tout cela était normal à 3h du matin. Elle avait hâte d'arriver de prendre une bonne douche chaude et de dormir. Le trajet se passa sans encombre pendant une bonne quarantaine de minutes.

Mais au bout d'un moment elle remarque quelque chose d'étrange. Elle regarda dans le rétroviseur et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. A travers l'épais brouillard elle parvint à distinguer une voiture sombre. Ce n'était pas le plus bizarre. La voiture n'avait pas allumé ses phares. Elle trouva cela dangereux mais elle haussa rapidement les épaules.

'_Et alors ?Qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire ?Ils font ce qu'ils veulent ? '_

Pourtant elle ne paraissait pas rassurée. Elle avait appris à se méfier des apparences vue le genre de vie qu'elle menait. Elle se concentra sur la route. Mais au bout d'un long moment, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder une nouvelle fois en arrière. La voiture n'était plus en vue.

Samantha soupira de soulagement. Elle éteignit la musique. Ecouter du rock à cette heure était peu conseillé si l'on voulait réussir à s'endormir mais cela avait eu le mérite de la maintenir éveillée. Elle pénétra finalement dans la forêt. Elle poursuivit sa route pendant dix minutes en silence.

Tout à coup, le calme fut rompu par un vrombissement sonore. Samantha tourna la tête. La voiture sombre refit son apparition. Elle roulait à toute allure derrière le véhicule et cette fois-ci elle roulait tous phares allumés. Apparemment elle semblait vouloir la dépasser. Samantha leva le pied pour ralentir leur facilitant ainsi la tâche. Les lumières se rapprochaient l'éblouissant pendant un instant. Le moment d'après elle fut secouée durement. L'autre voiture venait d'emboutir son pare choc arrière. Samantha jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Sentant que tout ceci n'était pas un accident, elle accéléra. Passant la quatrième, elle prit un peu d'avance mais pas suffisamment. L'autre voiture était beaucoup plus rapide que la sienne. Elle tenta de doubler Samantha mais elle donna un coup de volant se déportant sur la gauche empêchant ainsi les autres de passer. Il eut un autre choc. La ceinture mordait cruellement sa peau. Samantha continua d'accélérer. Elle se concentra sur la route serpentine. On entendit des crissements. Apparemment Samantha avait repris l'avantage. La BWM collait parfaitement à la route. Un autre virage. Elle le prit assez serré avant de débouler dans une nouvelle ligne droite. L'autre voiture semblait hors de portée mais malheureusement elle avala la distance à une allure folle. Cette fois, Samantha ne put rien faire pour l'empêcher de la doubler. Les deux voitures roulaient maintenant côte à côte. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite pour tenter de percevoir les occupants mais les vitres étaient teintées. L'autre conducteur donna un coup de volant et la heurta sur le côté. La voiture dérapa mais Samantha réussit à la remettre en ligne. Samantha fit la même chose. Les deux voitures ne cessaient de se cogner. Au bout d'un moment, elles arrivèrent à un virage. Samantha vit alors avec horreur ce qui allait se passer. Elle ne réussit pas à tourner à gauche parce que l'autre voiture l'en empêcha. Samantha pila mais trop tard. Son véhicule percuta violemment la rambarde de sécurité avant de poursuivre sa route sur le bas-côté. La voiture se retourna plusieurs fois avant de se remettre sur ses roues. Samantha poussa un hurlement de douleur. Sa tête cogna durement le volant malgré l'airbag. L'instant d'après elle perdit connaissance.

La voiture de ses poursuivants s'arrêta à son tour. Deux hommes en sortirent. Le conducteur n'était d'autre que Clay le gardien obsédé. Il portait toujours son bleu de travail. Apparemment il n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer. Son passager, un grand brun, alluma une cigarette. Il souffla une longue bouffée avant de se tourner vers son collègue.

« Pfff ! Bravo Clay ! On s'est bien amusé! »

« Parle pour toi Ben…On ferait bien de vérifier si elle est réellement morte. »

« Pfff ! T'es pas drôle…C'est ta première mission d'assassinat…C'est pas mal pour un nouveau alors arrête un peu de t'exciter comme cela. »

« La ferme Ben…Si tu crois que tout cela m'amuse…Je l'aimais bien… »

Ben se retourna vers Clay. Son sourire amusé se figea.

« Un ordre est un ordre. Le patron voulait s'en débarrasser alors c'est ce qu'on fait. T'as un intérêt à mettre de côté des sentiments et autre conneries de ce genre. Compris ? »

Clay hocha de la tête. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il faisait équipe avec ce barge de Ben…Celui-ci descendit avec soin le talus et se dirigea vers le véhicule accidenté. Clay fut alors obligé de le suivre. Ils approchèrent de la portière avant. La jeune femme gisait à moitié sur le tableau de bord. Il y avait beaucoup de sang.

« Bon…Alors ton avis ? »Demanda l'expert au novice.

Clay s'approcha et se pencha à travers la fenêtre brisée. Il observa attentivement la brune.

« Euh…Elle est morte ? »

Ben écrasa sa cigarette sur le toit de la voiture et poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération.

« En es-tu sûr ? »

Clay le regarda affolé. 'Merde…J'ai gaffé? '

« Oui. Je crois… »

Clay ne vit pas le coup venir. Il se retrouva à terre levant les yeux vers son partenaire. Clay était incrédule.

« Abruti…Dans ce genre de missions il faut en être sûr à cent pour-cent sinon… »

Ben laissa sa phrase en suspend portant plus de poids sur l'esprit embrouillé et terrorisé de Clay. Ben se pencha et le remit sur pied. Toujours en le tenant par le col, il le colla contre la voiture.

« Regarde la attentivement…Elle a l'air morte ? »

Clay fit ce qu'on lui dit. Il étudia la jeune femme. Son cœur s'arrêta quand il se rendit compte qu'elle respirait encore.

« Non. »

« Bien. Un bon point pour toi.»Dit Ben en le lâchant avant de sortir de sa poche un couteau. Clay l'arrêta.

« Oh…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Cela ne se voit pas ?Je vais achever le travail…Enfin non…C'est toi qui va le faire… »

Ben tendit l'arme à Clay.

« Je…Je ne peux pas faire cela…La pousser dans le décor c'est autre chose que de…L'égorger… »

Ben se mit à rire avant de mettre la lame dans se main.

« Tu sais petit…Je t'aime bien…Tes blagues sont très divertissantes. »

« Je ne plaisante pas… »

Le sourire de Ben s'envola une nouvelle fois de son visage.

« Tu as voulu plus de responsabilités…Je te rappelle que si tu ne le fais pas mon rapport risque d'être très très négatif pour toi, mon garçon…Si une telle chose arrivait…Ce sera moi qui devra m'occuper de toi… »

Clay voulut répondre mais un rire malfaisant se fit entendre juste derrière. Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à un homme habillé tout en noir.

«Muwahahahaha…Vous faites erreur. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper personnellement de vous deux. »

Clay leva les bras, le couteau toujours dans sa main. D'une voix tremblante il dit au nouveau venu :

« Oula…De quoi parlez-vous ?Nous…Nous l'avons vu sortir de la route alors nous…nous… »

Ben regarda attentivement l'inconnu :

« C'est bizarre…Mais votre tête me dit quelque chose… »

Le mystérieux homme ne répondit pas. Un sourire toujours au coin des lèvres, il croisa tranquillement les bras.

Ben se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à ce type. Il l'avait déjà vu mais il ne voyait pas où. Ben sentait que tout cela ne sentait pas bon du tout. Il continua de le fixer. Le gars avait l'air balèze mais il ne semblait pas être armé. Et puis ils étaient deux…'Enfin si on compte l'autre chochotte…'En parlant de Clay celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil alarmés vers les deux hommes. Ben, le voyant s'agiter de la sorte, se tourna vers lui.

« Parfait…On va devoir se débarrasser d'un second gêneur… »

« Se débarrasser de moi ? »Dit l'autre en avançant lentement vers eux.

Ben, prenant cela pour une menace, tira son Glock de l'étui et le pointa vers l'homme en noir. Mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu. Ben et Clay n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

« Mais…Où est-il passé, bon sang ? »

« Ici… »Répondit une voix derrière lui.

Ben voulut se retourner mais avant de comprendre il se retrouva parterre.

« Quoi ?Déjà fini ?Moi, qui voulait m'amuser un peu… »

Poussé par l'adrénaline, Clay se jeta sur lui en levant le poignard. L'homme attrapa son poignet, le tordit de telle façon que Clay fut obligé de tourner sur lui-même. Il sentit une vive douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Il tomba sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Il porta une main au niveau de son cœur et regarda. Le couteau s'était enfoncé juste à la garde : ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de rendre l'âme.

Pendant ce temps là, Ben s'était relevé et vit incrédule l'homme tuer Clay. Profitant que l'homme soit de dos il leva à nouveau l'arme. Au moment où il appuya sur la détente l'homme se retourna. La balle fusa et ne rencontra que du vide. Il avait de nouveau disparu mais cette fois-ci, Ben put voir le mouvement. L'homme était vraiment rapide. Trop rapide. Ben sentit un souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Il voulut se retourner mais de puissants étaux d'aciers entourèrent son cou. La pression fut trop forte. Un craquement sonore retentit : ce fut la dernière chose que Ben entendit avant de glisser dans le noir éternel.

L'homme relâcha le brun qui s'effondra sur le sol comme une masse. Il poussa un pesant soupir. Il ne s'était pas vraiment amusé. Ennuyé serait le mot juste. 'Vivement que je rentre avec mon colis.' La personne s'avança vers la voiture. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui se trouvait toujours sanglée à l'intérieur de son véhicule. Il voulut ouvrir la portière mais celle-ci était coincée. L'homme mit une main sur la poignée interne de la porte et plaça son autre main au sommet de l'embrasure de la fenêtre. Il prit ensuite appui sur le sol. Sans effort apparent, il arracha littéralement la portière de ses charnières métalliques et la laissa tomber parterre. Il se pencha alors sur le corps. Il posa deux doigts à la base de son cou. Il sentit un pouls. Trop faible à son goût. Un pli se forma sur son front. Il sera peut-être obligé de le faire. Cette idée lui plaisait grandement. Tenant le cou de la jeune femme, il la redressa sur son siège. Il ne voulait quand même pas risquer que son 'paquet' soit paralysé. Une énorme contusion ornait son front. Des morceaux de verre s'étaient profondément incrustés sur sa peau blanche. Elle se raidit un instant. Il la regarda. Non. Elle était toujours inconsciente. Il rentra un peu plus dans l'habitacle défoncé pour retirer la ceinture de sécurité qui la maintenait toujours sur son siège. En la libérant, elle glissa sur le côté et sa tête se posa sur l'épaule de l'homme. Elle poussa un léger gémissement de douleur. L'homme la redressa et rencontra ses yeux.

Elle était seule, complètement perdue dans les froides ténèbres .Son corps n'était que douleur .Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle distingua du bruit mais c'était trop loin. De plus, le son des voix s'était déjà tu. Un craquement se fit entendre. Juste à côté d'elle. Elle sentit quelqu'un près d'elle. Des doigts chauds se posèrent sur son cou. Elle voulait réagir mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. La personne semblait faire très attention à elle. La chose qui comprimait ses poumons disparut. Sans le vouloir elle se laissa tomber sur le côté. Sa tête endolorie rencontra quelque chose de dur. Elle ne put retenir un cri étouffé. La peine la fit sortir de sa torpeur. Elle ouvrit ses yeux. Au début elle ne voyait rien. Sa vision était troublée. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour faire le point. Parmi les étoiles noires qui dansaient devant elle, elle parvint à distinguer quelque chose. C'était un visage flou. Elle ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'elle voyait mais pourtant…C'était sans conteste un homme mais il lui semblait familier. Très familier mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur son visage. Samantha commença à paniquer. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était trop faible pour pouvoir faire quelque chose. Elle le regarda encore une fois. L'homme resta figé. Samantha essayait de se rappeler où elle l'avait vu mais c'était trop dur. Son esprit commença à s'engourdir. L'homme remua les lèvres mais Samantha n'entendit rien. Juste un bourdonnement sonore. L'homme esquissa un sourire goguenard. Samantha ne connaissait que trop ce sourire. Elle murmura faiblement dans un soupir :

« Toi ? »

Et là-dessus; elle s'écroula.

Elle le regarda de ses deux yeux. Il pût y voir à travers : peine et incrédulité. Elle cligna plusieurs fois et continua de le fixer. 'Hm… ? J'ai comme l'impression que…'Il arrêta d'y penser. 'Hm… ?Pourquoi… ?'Sa respiration s'accéléra. Signe évident qu'elle perdait son sang-froid. 'Hm…? Inquiétant…' Il garda son air impassible et lui dit d'une voix acerbe :

« Cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme continua de l'observer. Elle semblait chercher dans sa mémoire. Comme elle ne paraissait pas consciente de ce qu'il lui avait dit, il ne pût contenir son sourire. La situation l'amusait énormément. C'était un merveilleux jeu et pour le moment c'était lui le maître marionnettiste. Elle cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux. Cette fois elle semblait avoir compris. Elle parvint à bredouiller un mot avant de sombrer à nouveau. Son corps se relâcha complètement. Il fut obligé de la retenir pour l'empêcher de tomber. S'assurant qu'elle respirait toujours il la sortit de la voiture. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Il avait encore du temps. La portant dans ses bras, il remonta le bas-côté. La tenant toujours contre lui, il se dirigea vers sa propre voiture. Il ouvrit la porte arrière et déposa son fardeau sur le siège. Il l'allongea avant de poser une couverture dessus. Il manquerait plus qu'il se fasse remarquer. Ayant fait cela, il devait maintenant s'occuper d'effacer les traces. Toutes les traces. Il redescendit pour s'occuper des deux corps qui jonchaient le sol. Les attrapant un par un sans ménagement, il les installa dans la voiture. Il retira la cravate du brun avant de se diriger vers l'arrière de la voiture. Malgré la violence du choc, le réservoir d'essence n'avait pas été touché. Il l'ouvrit, fourra le morceau de tissu et y mit le feu. Il tourna le dos remonta une nouvelle fois le talus. Au moment où il atteint le sommet la voiture explosa. Il sentit le souffle chaud mais cela lui importait peu. Maintenant il devait faire disparaître l'autre voiture. Avant de lui faire subir le même sort, il l'inspecta de fond en comble au cas où. Il ne découvrit rien d'intéressant. Après l'avoir fait 'évaporer', il revint à son propre véhicule. Il s'assit à la place du conducteur et mit la clé de contact.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa marchandise avant de démarrer en trombe. Il disparut dans la triste nuit en poussant son rire malveillant.


End file.
